


A Real Date

by Waywardsistershy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardsistershy/pseuds/Waywardsistershy
Summary: Reader and Sam go on a first real date
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester x you, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Real Date

I wake up and roll out of bed. My body still sore from the hunt the boys and I finished a few days ago. It's not everyday I'm thrown by a werewolf into a cement wall but. I've had worse. I once had a vampire feed on me for days, but that's a different story.

I limp over to the dresser and grab clothes for the day, when I notice the time on the nightstand through the mirror. It's almost noon. I hang my head and pull a simple jeans and a t-shirt out and throw them on. Not before I put on the herb cream I made to help with the sore muscles.

As I walk into the kitchen, I'm throwing my hair up into a hair band when I hear, "Thank God, she lives!" I stare Dean down, who has a mouth full of food. 

"Fuck off, Dean," I mumble as I make coffee. "My body is simply doing what its supposed to do. Unlike yours." I turn to see Dean glaring at me. 

He gets up, clears his plate. "I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he says and walks out of the kitchen. "Sam! You girlfriend is being rude and mean." He adds. 

"I'm going to kick his ass," I mumble to myself pouring myself coffee. I turn around to see Sam standing in the entryway. Staring at me with his perfect hazel eyes. 

"How are you feeling?" He walks up to me and brushes a strand of hair that had managed to escape out of my face. His hands lingers under my chin and uses his thumb to rub my cheek. "You sleep okay?"

"I did actually," I sip my coffee and let the warm liquid do it's thing. "I'm still sore and still limping some. Not bad though, so don't worry about that." 

Sam leans his head on mine. "I'm always going to worry about you. Hunting or not." 

I smile and close my eyes. "You're so sweet and nice to me."

"Bleh," Deans voice is back in the kitchen. 

"I'll make it up to you later tonight," Sam kisses the top of my head and pulls away. "Dean and I are going on a quick supply run. Just be ready to go after we get back." 

Taking a deep breath I say, "Okay." Sam smiles and reaches out and brushes his hand across my cheek. "It's a date."

"A real one at that," Sam calls after me as he walk out of the bunker with Dean.

Now, I am left with either going to take a bath or going and setting up a prank in Deans room. Sighing, I opt for the bath, who knows what Sam has planned for me this evening. It's our first real date since becoming a thing about a month ago. With case upon case and literally stumbling onto a case, Sam and I haven't really had any time to go out and have fun.

***

When the boys finally come back, I am cleaned up and ready for whatever my tall hunter has planned for me. I watch as the boys put the stuff away. Dean waltz's off to his room only to turn around and eye me.

"Did you do something to my room while we were gone?"

I slip out of the kitchen chair and pocket my phone. "No, Dean. I was going to though."

Sam slips his arm through mine. I look up and see this huge smile on his face. "Shall we go?" He asks. I nod and Sam starts to lead me out of the bunker. "Don't wait up for us," Sam calls back after Dean.

"Dean is letting you drive this?" I raise an eyebrow when Sam leads us to the impala.

"Yep, took some convincing," Sam opens my side of the door and watches me as I slip into the front. Sam closes the door and with a few strides he in slipping into the driver seat and turning the car on. 

"What do you say, we go to the buffet you like? Or that pizza parlor?" Sam looks at me and in the setting sun is at the perfect angle to see the color change in his eyes. My heart skips a beat and I almost instantly melt in my seat.

"You have said yourself that those two places should be shut down for who knows how many health code reasons," I shake my head and regain my composure. 

"I mean, if you don't want to go to either places, I'm all for that because it's true, they should be shut down," Sam runs his hand through his long hair as he puts the impala into drive. "I just thought that maybe, I could shove it and take you there."

I smile and look at the road ahead of us. " You, Sam Winchester, are the sweetest man ever. But," I look over at him and he gives a quick sideways glance at me. "There is one place I want to try."

"Anywhere you want to go, my dear," Sam takes his free hand and rests it on my leg. 

"Well," I take a deep breath. "It's a backyard-alley like taco spot. They make everything right in front of you, tortilla included. Everything is fresh. I've been thinking non-stop about it since Dean first mentioned it a few weeks ago."

Sam looks at me and back at the road. "Back alley taco shop. Do I need a gun?" 

I laugh, "Maybe for the best. Let me text Dean to see if he has the directions."

***

When we pull up to the house, the sun was just about gone. Sam puts the car into park and opens the door and walks around to let me out. As I step out of the impala, Sam's hand lands on my waist. Pulling me up against his chest. He brushes my hair out my eyes and places a gentle kiss to my cheek before letting me go.

"Why the face?" Sam asks when he sees my scrunched up face. 

"You missed," I take the collar of his shirt and press my lips to his. I instantly begin to feel my legs to shake.

"Indeed, I did," Sam mumbles. He wraps an arm around to keep me steady. Pulling back and keeping an arm around me, Sam says "How about we get you some tacos." He boops my nose with his index finger and links his arm in mine and leads us to the smell of tacos coming from the backyard of the house in front of us. 

***

Back at the bunker, and full of tacos. Sam walks me to my room. "Tonight was fun," I say lacing my fingers into his. "We should do this more often when we have more down time." 

Sam smiles. "We should." 

Sam places a free hand on my waist and pulls me towards him. I place my hands on his chest and meet him halfway. Our lips move together like a dance. Sam slowly pushes me onto the wall where I wrap my arounds his neck and sigh into his lips. 

"Ugh! Guys, not in the hallway, get a room," Deans voice ruins the moment. 

Sam pulls away and give me an apologetic smile. I can see that even Sam wants to kick his brothers ass. Sam quickly kisses me and runs his thumb over my cheek and tells me goodnight before leaving me in the hall by myself.

I go into my room and get ready for bed. Once my head hits the pillow, I pass out.

I am slowly awakened by the bed sinking under me. I roll over to see Sam slipping into the small space beside me. 

"I'm sorry," He whispers. "I didn't mean to wake you." He gathers me into his arms and tightly wraps his arm around me. His head resting on my head. "I just wanted to come lay with you." 

I sleepily nuzzle my face into his chest and smile. "This is just what I need." I listen to the sound of his breath and soon I'm falling back asleep. But not without noticing Sam placing a gentle kiss to the top of head.


End file.
